blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truck Rangers
is the 14th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze, AJ and their friends join a scouting club where they earn badges for accomplishments, and Blaze works hard to earn all three for finding a frog, climbing a mountain and being brave. Meanwhile, Crusher tries to earn the badges by cheating. Synopsis The episode starts at a campsite, where various scouts called the Truck Rangers are camping out. Blaze and AJ appear out of nowhere and raise the flag, saluting and singing the Truck Rangers jingle before introducing themselves to the viewers and explaining that they're part of the Truck Rangers and get to do many outdoor activities. The troop's leader, who happens to be Gabby, calls everyone to the stage and announces today is the day they'll get to earn Super Ranger badges. The first badge is a Super Frog Finding badge, which can be earned from searching a deep, dark cave to find a croaking cave frog. The second, a Super Mountain Climbing badge, can be obtained by climbing the tallest mountain in the forest. The third, the Super Bravery badge which is the hardest to earn, can only be awarded to a Truck Ranger who does something really, really brave. Stripes goes off to find a frog, while Starla heads to climb a mountain. When Blaze is questioned what badge he's going to earn, he decides to earn all three of them. Elsewhere, Crusher tells Pickle, both of which are also Truck Rangers, that he's got a plan to earn all the badges: rather than do what Gabby said, he'll cheat. Blaze and AJ take off into the forest with Blazing Speed, singing Let's Go in the background. AJ realizes the croaking cave frog, the frog they need to find to earn the Super Frog Finding badge, is the hardest frog to find in the world. They find Stripes nearby, who is trying to find the frog but has had no luck. When Blaze and AJ agree to help, they hear the frog's croaking but can't locate where he is. AJ uses his Visor View to show sound waves, allowing Blaze and Stripes to see the croaking sound coming from a nearby cave. Entering the cave, the trucks come across a series of tunnels, watching for the croaking sound wave. With help from the viewers, they go through the tunnels where the sound wave comes from, and eventually end up at a pond where they find the frog, who wants them to play with him. Blaze and AJ sing Sound Waves in the background as they follow him through the cave. Back outside, Gabby greets the trio and congratulates them on finding the frog, and awards each a badge. After Blaze says goodbye to the frog and he goes back into the cave, Crusher and Pickle appear, the former using an Animal Grabber to get the frog rather than search for it. Unfortunately, it grabs a stinky skunk instead, disgusting him. Blaze and AJ continue on, ready to get the Super Mountain Climbing badge next. Finding the tallest mountain, they encounter Starla who's already hopping to the top, but she jumps to a rock that's too small and begins to slip off. Blaze jumps from rock to rock, picking the ones that are bigger than him with help from the viewers, and manages to save Starla just before she falls, and helps her to the top of the mountain. Starla also helps Blaze get up with her lasso, and they see the whole forest from the top. Gabby joins the trio and congratulates them, giving each of them a badge. When AJ wonders how they'll get down, Starla uses her lasso as a rope so they can do so. As they are descending, Crusher and Pickle come up the path, and Crusher constructs a trampoline machine to jump to the top rather than climb it. When he makes it, he encounters the skunk from before and is scared, causing him to drop back down to the bottom. Returning to the campsite, Crusher is upset he didn't get any badges and still has hope to get the Super Bravery badge. When Pickle wonders how he'll get it, Crusher says he isn't gonna earn it, he'll steal it with a Robo-Bear he created, much to Pickle's discomfort. Crusher tells Pickle the Robo-Bear will listen to him as long as he tells it what to do in song; he gets out an accordian and begins singing to the bear to steal the badge, and it obeys. The Truck Rangers notice the bear and run away, except for Blaze and AJ who realize Crusher is behind this. To stop the bear, Blaze needs to make music louder than Crusher's so the bear will listen to him. He uses an electric guitar, but it isn't as loud as Crusher's song, so AJ says they need an amplifier to make the music louder. Blaze transforms into one, and the melody his guitar makes becomes louder. He sings to the bear to return the badge, making it obey him, which makes Crusher furious, leading to a battle between the two trucks. AJ then turns the amplifier's volume up to 11, which makes the bear completely obey Blaze and returns the badge. And eventually, Crusher breaks his accordion in the process. Gabby and the Truck Rangers congratulate Blaze for stopping the bear, and Blaze is glad the badge is back where it belongs. Gabby then has a thought - the badge belongs somewhere else now. As a reward for being brave standing up to the bear, she awards him the badge. Blaze is overjoyed that he earned all three badges, and everyone celebrates with a dance party as Blaze continues making music while everyone dances, even the bear. As for Crusher, he doesn't feel like dancing and decides to take a rest on a log. Pickle isn't so sure as someone else is already inside it - Crusher discovers it's the stinky skunk he encountered, and he gets stinked by its stench as he flees the scene, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:No transformation back Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept